Az én különleges történetem
by Hovics
Summary: Niki nap nap után éli életét, ám hirtelen minden megváltozik, mikor egy másik világban ébred fel. Mégis hogyan tovább? KakashixOC, ItachixOC
1. Niki, üdv Konohában!

**Az én különleges történetem**

**I. fejezet**

**Niki, Üdv Kohonában!**

Sziasztok! Niki vagyok és szeretném elmesélni nektek az én különleges történetem. Egészen átlagos életet éltem, legalábbis ahhoz képest, ami később történt velem. A sebhelyemet leszámítva semmi különleges nincs bennem. Testmagasságom átlagos, hajam barna, szemem pedig méregzöld. Egyedüli gyerek vagyok a családomban, s édesapámmal együtt laktunk a tanyánkon, közel a városhoz - igazából csak egy kis erdő választott el tőle minket. Édesanyám betegségben meghalt, mikor 16 éves voltam, apám ekkor kezdett el az alkoholhoz nyúlni. Ettől kezdve én is próbáltam munkát találni, a gimi utolsó évében pedig már egyedül én dolgoztam; délelőttjeimet az iskolában, a délutánjaimat és estéimet pedig a kocsmában töltöttem pultosként. S, hogy miért mesélem el mindezt? Mert a történetem is valahol itt kezdődik, azon a bizonyos kedd estén.

-Szia Móni, végre megérkeztél!

-Szia Niki! Ilyen hosszú volt a mai nap?

-Ne is kérdezd. Mindenesetre legalább az este nyugodtnak ígérkezett, a kocsma elég csendes volt ma.

-Hát egy ilyen hétvége után mégse várhatod el, hogy az emberek most is itt üljenek. Ha gondolod most már felváltalak, menj haza nyugodtan.

-Köszi szépen, szia!

Így hát elindultam hazafelé hűséges biciklim, Pali kíséretében. Ha valamit utálok, de igazán, akkor az nem más, mint egy fárasztó nap után két kilométert biciklizni este a sötét erdőben. Miután erre jött egy szép kis zuhé is, gondolhatjátok, hogy éreztem magam. Alig vártam már hogy hazaérjek, s hogy ezt minél hamarabb át is élhessem, aznap Palit is kicsit jobban hajtottam a megszokottnál. Mint utólag kiderült ez nagy hiba volt, s hogy miért? Azért, mert hazafelé át kellett mennem az erdőn, ahol, mint általában az erdőkben nem volt más, csak földút, eső lévén az pedig felázott, a felázott földút pedig nagyon csúszós tud lenni. Éppen annyira csúszós, hogy sikerüljön akkorát esnem a biciklimmel, hogy három-négy métert repülve egy árokban csücsülve találjam magam a fák között. Visszagondolva az egészre csak arra emlékszem, hogy a bicikli hirtelen kicsúszott alólam, az úttól távol nekiestem fejjel egy fának, majd láttam valami lilás fényt és utána teljes sötétség, sikeresen elvesztettem az eszméletemet. Amikor legközelebb kinyitottam a szemem, már nappal volt, s bár még mindig egy erdőben voltam, ez már nem a mi erdőnk volt.

* * *

><p>Mikor először magamhoz tértem, csak a szememet tudtam kinyitni. Kimerültnek éreztem magam, a fejem nagyon fájt, a testem pedig nagyon nehéznek tűnt, s nem tudtam megmozdulni. Ez az első ébrenlétem is csak addig tartott még megállapítottam, hogy nappal van, s szinte rögtön lecsukódott a szemem. Legközelebb csak akkor ébredtem fel, amikor zajokat kezdtem el hallani; ágreccsenéseket, puffanásokat és legvégül emberi hangokat, melyek egyre közelebbről érkeztek:<p>

-Ez az egész küldetés gyerekjáték volt, nem igaz Akamaru?

-Vau, vau!

-Kiba-kun, ez nem más, mint a fiatalság ereje!

-Kakashi sensei! Látok valakit feküdni lent a fák között! Az illető nem mozdul, lehet segítsgére szorul

-Rendben Hinata! Megnézzük!

Mikor felfogtam, hogy rólam beszélnek, egyszerre az ütő is megállt bennem. Nem tudtam, hogy hol vagyok, vagy hogy kik ezek az emberek, de hogy nem akartam velük beszélni, abban biztos voltam. Mégis mit mondhattam volna, mit keresek ott, ha még én magam sem tudom a választ? Megpróbáltam megmozdulni, bízva abban, hogy ha látják, hogy élek és tudok még mozogni is, talán békén hagynak, a testem azonban most sem reagált. Körül vagyok véve árulókkal, először Pali, most meg ez. Egyszerre lépéseket kezdtem el hallani, amik felém tartottak. Lélegzetvisszafojtva vártam, hogy ebből mi fog kisülni.

-Egy fiatal lány….nem tűnik veszélyesnek, de mit keres egyedül az erdőben?

-Nem tudom, de hogy nagyon fura szaga van, az biztos.

-Vau, vau!

-Van pulzusa, még él. A szemei is nyitva vannak…Kisasszony, hall engem?…Kisasszony?

-Mit tegyünk vele Kakashi sensei?

-Elviszem a kórházba. Ti addig menjetek és tegyetek jelentést a Hokagénak!

Ekkor egy pillanatra megnyugodtam: kórház, ellátás, ágy, ebéd….hokage? Ez a szó hirtelen fejbe vágott. Az biztos, hogy otthonról nagyon távol kerülhettem. Életemben nem hallottam még azt a szót, hogy hokage, mégis ki vagy mi lehet ő? És kik ezek az emberek? Jelentést kell tenniük, szóval valamilyen szervezetnek lehetnek a tagjai, de mit akarnak tőlem? A kórházban mindenesetre már biztonságban leszek, s ez a legfontosabb most.

Miközben ezeken gondolkoztam hirtelen azt éreztem, hogy valaki felemel. Így, hogy már nem a földdel néztem farkasszemet alkalmam nyílt megnézni a felfedezőimet is. Jól hallottam, négyen voltak; egy fiatal férfi, két velem egyidős fiú és egy lány, meg volt velük egy kutya is. Nagyon furcsa ruhákat viseltek, a fiatal férfi-ha jól hallottam Kakashi sensei, vagy ki- ráadásul még maszkban is volt. Hirtelen arra eszméltem, hogy a hátára vett és elindultunk….a fák tetején ugrálva. Ez már hirtelen sok volt nekem, s nem tudom hogy a sok izgalom miatt-e, vagy azért mert még mindig kimerültnek éreztem magam, de egyszer csak újra elsötétült a világ.


	2. Az én új életem

II. fejezet

**Az új életem**

Mikor legközelebb felébredtem a fejfájásomat leszámítva már sokkal jobban éreztem magam. Egy ágyban feküdtem egy teljesen üres szobában. Mikor jobban körülnéztem rájöttem, hogy egy kórházi szobában vagyok, s ekkor eszembe jutottak a történtek, s hogy mekkora bajba kerültem. Mikor átgondoltam mi történt velem, rájöttem, hogy csak egy dolgot tehetek, ugyanazt amit bárki más tenne a helyemben: eltűnök, mielőtt visszajönnének. Reméltem nem keltek nagy feltűnést, s gyorsan kilopakodhatok a kórházból, mielőtt bárkinek is feltűnne a hiányom, de a tervem már a szobám ajtajánál meghiúsult, mikor egyszer csak újból szembe találtam magam a maszkos alakkal. Mikor megláttam, ijedtemben hátrahőköltem, de ahogy észrevettem ő is meglepődött.

-Látom felébredt végre. Jól van?

-Ühüm.

-Beszéltem az ügyeletes orvossal. Azt mondta, hogy néhány karcolást és egy kisebb fejsérülést leszámítva nincsen semmi baja, viszont nagyon kimerült. Sikerült kipihennie magát?

-Ühüm

-Biztos hogy jól van? – kérdezte kisség aggodalmas arccal.

-Igen jól, azt hiszem legalábbis. – 'Lássuk csak, egy teljesen ismeretlen helyen egy ismeretlen férfival beszélgetek, aki ki tudja mit akar tőlem. Igen abszolút csodásan' – Csak épp azt nem tudom hol…

-Hát igen, lehet ezzel kellett volna kezdenem. Hatake Kakashi vagyok, én találtam Önre tegnap a Kohona melletti erdőben néhány társammal. Eszméletlenül feküdt, ezért behoztuk sürgősségi ellátásra, de szerencsére nem volt rá szükség. –'Kakashi? Konoha? Milyen furcsa nevek… határozottan messzire kerülhettem otthonról, de úgy tűnik, hogy akárki is legyen ő, nem akar semmi rosszat.'

-Konoha? Bocsánat, de ez nem sokat segített, eddig még nem igazán hallottam semmi féle Konoháról..mégis hol van ez a Konoha?

-Nem hallott még Konoháról? Elég érdekes, mármint a tűz országának legnagyobb faluja a mienk. Ilyen távolról jött volna?

-Valami azt súgja távolabbról, mint hinné….. Amúgy az én nevem Veres Nikolett, de szólítson csak Nikinek.

-Niki? Ez egy elég érdekes név..még nem hallottam ehhez hasonlót. -'Érdekes? Még ő beszél?'- Mindenesetre szeretném, ha velem jönne. A megtalálásáról jelentést tettünk a Hokagénak, – 'Már megint ez a hokagizé….valószínűleg valami vezető lehet, ha jelentést tesznek neki….' - aki mindenképp szeretne Önnel beszélni. - 'És velem akar beszélni…? Végem!.

-Persze, rendben.

'Oké nem lesz semmi baj. Eddig is kedvesek voltak hozzád biztos ezután se lesz másképp…. Legalábbis remélem… Végülis mi okuk lenne bántani engem?' Miközben ilyen gondolatokkal próbáltam lenyugtatni magam, elindultunk a Hokagéhoz. Amikor kiléptünk a kórházból egy pillanatra megtorpantam….Mégis hol lehetek? Ilyen fajta épületeket még soha sem láttam, még csak képen se, az emberek is teljesen másmilyenek voltak, mint nálunk otthon. Életemben először úgy éreztem, hogy a farmer és a trikó amit viselek egyedi öltözéknek számít. A ruhák közül egy fejpánt tűnt fel a legjobban, melynek közepét egy érdekes, levélre hasonló minta díszítette, s mely szinte minden harmadik, negyedik ember öltözékét gazdagította. Valószínűleg Kakashinak is feltűnt, hogy meglepődtem, mert hirtelen ő is megállt és rám nézett.

-Rosszul érzi magát? Valami baj van?

-Nem, semmi baj, csak ez egy elég fura hely. – Erre a megállapításomra csak egy meglepett nézést kaptam feleletként. – Mármint úgy értem, hogy ez a falu teljesen különbözik attól, ahonnan én jöttem.

-Aha.

Minél több időt töltöttünk a faluban, annál jobban csodálkoztam. Észrevettem, hogy akik fejpántot viselnek, azok többsége valamilyen fegyvert is tart magánál. A piacon és a boltokban amelyek mellett elhaladtunk, különféle számomra ismeretlen tárgyakat, ételeket, eszközöket láttam. Ez az egész idegen világ nagyon különleges volt, mintha egy álomban volnék, mégis, ennek az álomnak a hangulata, a falu hangulata mintha magával ragadott volna, s akárhogy féltem amiatt, hogy mi lesz velem, elmosolyodtam.

-Megérkeztünk! Itt van a Hokage! – Egy, az eddigieknél sokkal nagyobb épület előtt voltunk, melyen egy furcsa jel volt.

-Értem. De mégis mi az a Hokage?

-Ööö? Hát nem tudja. A Hokage a falu vezetője.

-És ez a vezető mégis milyen? – Kakashi ezen a kérdésemen még jobban meglepődött, mint az előzőn, de aztán hirtelen elmosolyodott.

-Hogy milyen? Hát… elég hirtelen haragú és kicsit önérzetes, de ne aggódj, nem kell tőle félned, Tsunade-sama nem fog téged bántani.

Már a második emeleten jártunk, amikor hirtelen kiabálást hallottunk:

-MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELNEK EZEK, KI VAGYOK ÉN?

-De Tsu-Tsunade-sama!

-CSAK AZÉRT, MERT MAJDHOGYNEM ÖREGEBBEK MINT MAGA A FALU, NEM TŰRÖM EL TŐLÜK, HOGY KRITIZÁLJÁK A DÖNTÉSEIMET.

-Úgy látom, a Hokage nincs ma a legjobb kedvében.

-Mert ez ő volt? – Válaszként ismételten csak egy mosolyt kaptam, majd Kakashi hirtelen bekopogott az előttünk lévő ajtón.

-KI AZ?

-Tsunade-sama, meghoztam a lányt, akit tegnap találtunk az erdőben.

-Gyertek be!

A szobában egy negyven év körüli szőke nő, és egy valamivel fiatalabb barna hajú nő volt. Az igazat megvallva kicsit meglepődtem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a vezető egy nő lesz. Mikor kicsit közelebbről megnéztem, viszont annál jobban megijedtem, ennek a nőnek szörnyen ijesztő szemei vannak.

Mikor meglátott előredőlt székében, kezeit összekulcsolva nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak, s kutató szemekkel kezdett fürkészni, s mintha kicsit meg is lepődött volna valamin. Néhány másodpercig csendben voltunk: ő nem kérdezett semmit, én nem pedig tudtam, mit mondjak. A feszült csendet megtörve hirtelen megszólalt:

-Néhány, a küldetésükből hazatérő nindzsánk talált rád a közeli erdőben. –'Nindzsák? Mégis mi ez? Egy vicc?' - Mivel eszméletlen voltál, elhoztak a kórházunkba, hogy kivizsgáljanak, s hogy meggyógyítsanak, ha szükséges. Viszont számunkra a konohaiak élete a legfontosabb, s éppen ezért idegeneket nem szoktunk ellenőrzés nélkül a faluba beengedni. Kérlek, magyarázd meg, hogy miért feküdtél eszméletlenül az erdőben. Elnézve téged igen messziről jöhettél.

Na puff… A nagy kérdés… Sejtettem, hogy most valami ilyesmi fog következni, de mégis mit mondhatnék? Azt hiszem a legjobb az lesz, ha az igazat mondom, egyébként se tudok jól hazudni – olyankor valamiért mindig felugrik a hangszínem, és rángatózni kezd a fülem, de komolyan – ráadásul most még egy hihető mesét se tudnék kitalálni.

-Veres Nikolettnek hívnak, és tényleg elég messziről jöhettem. Azt pedig, hogy miért hevertem eszméletlenül a közeli erdőben én is szeretném tudni.

-Ezt meg mégis hogy értsem?

-Az elmúlt néhány napból nem sokra emlékszem. Az utolsó dolog, amire vissza tudok gondolni, az az, hogy hazafelé indultam a kocsmából. Mármint ne értsen félre, ott dolgozom. Biciklivel mentem, az eső nagyon esett azon az estén és elestem az erdőben. Beestem a fák közé, egy árokba. Esés közben még a fejemet is beütöttem. Az utolsó dolog, amit láttam, az egy lilás fény volt és utána elsötétült minden. Arra ébredtem, hogy hangokat hallok és néhány ember közelít felém, majd ismét elájultam. Utána egyszercsak egy kórházban tértem magamhoz.

-Érdekes…De mégis mi az a bicikli?

-A bicikli? Hát tudja, a kerékpár… amivel közlekedni lehet…- Válaszként csak egy furcsa nézést és egy szemöldökfelvonást kaptam. Komolyan nem tudják azt, hogy mi az a bicikli?

-Mégis melyik vidékről származol?

-Magyarországról- Erre szintén, az előbbihez kísértetiesen hasonló nézést kaptam feleletként. A Hokage nem kérdezett többet, így újra csend lett a szobában. Mint az előbb, úgy most is a Hokage hangja törte ezt meg.

-Nem tudom, hogy hol lehet ez a hely. Mindenesetre, amíg ki nem derítjük, a faluban maradhatsz, de csak Kakashi felügyelete mellett. Remélem megérted, hogy miért. Lakást és munkahelyet biztosítunk az itt léted alatt. Amennyiben bármit megtudunk arról, hogy hol lehet ez a hely, amiről beszéltél, majd hivatlak. Most azonban szeretnélek megkérni arra, hogy várj egy kicsit odakint, amíg Kakashival beszélek. Miután elengedtem, majd megmutatja neked az új lakásodat.

-Rendben, értettem. -S kisétáltam az irodájából.

-Kakashi! Mégis mit gondolsz róla?

-A története elég hihetetlen, az tény. Ugyanakkor meg kell hagyni, hogy az öltözete nem mindennapi és ismeretlen szavakat is használ. Mielőtt ideértünk volna, beszéltem vele, úgy tűnt, hogy nem ismerős neki a Konoha név, és nem tudta, hogy mit jelent a hokage szó. A faluban is eléggé megszeppentnek tűnt. Ugyanakkor mindez lehet egy mesteri színjáték része is. Bár a csakraszintje elég nagy, a csakraáramlása nem egyenletes, nem lehet a csakrairányítás mestere. Még azt is megkockáztatom, hogy lehet nem is tudja, hogy mennyi van neki. A mozgása is lassú és kicsit koordinálatlan, nem hiszem, hogy ártalmas lenne.

-Nem feltétlen kell fizikai erő ahhoz, hogy ártani lehessen bárkinek is.

-Úgy érti, hogy kém lenne?

-Soha nem lehetünk elég óvatosak. Főleg most, hogy az Akacuki megint szervezkedni kezdett. Bár Naruto még Jirayaval van, bármilyen információ, amit a faluról megszereznek, nagy előnyhöz juttathatja őket a későbbiekben. Szóval arra kérlek légy résen. A lakása közel lesz a tiedhez, ezzel is megkönnyítve a dolgodat. Beszélek Yamanaka Inoichival is, az ő boltjukban szeretném ha dolgozna Nikolett. Így Inoichi és Ino is a segítségünkre lehet a megfigyelésben. Most szeretném, ha megmutatnád neki a lakását.

-Értettem.


	3. Otthon, édes otthon

**III. fejezet**

**Otthon, édes otthon**

-Üdv az új otthonodban! Tudom kicsit spártai, de azért remélem, tetszik. - Ezekkel a szavakkal Kakashi kinyitotta az előttünk lévő ajtót. Meg kell hagyni nem túlzott: egy konyha, egy fürdőszoba és egy háló, ennyiből állt a lakás, a bútorok pedig súlyban jócskán alulmaradtak a por súlyával szemben. A konyhában egy hűtő, egy tűzhely és egy kis asztal árválkodott két székkel körülvéve, a hálószobámban pedig egy ágyon és egy kis ruhásszekrényen kívül nemigen lehetett mást találni. A lakást már rég nem lakhatták, mert a porréteg már olyan vastag volt a szobákban, hogy mindent megszürkített. Már láttam magam előtt, hogy mit fogok aznap csinálni: takarítás kifulladásig.

-Őszintén, mikor használták utoljára ezt a lakást?

-Amennyire emlékszem elég régen. Legalábbis amióta a szomszédban lakok még nem lakott itt senki. –Válaszolt elmerengve, majd hirtelen elmosolyodott- Mégis miért kérdezed? Ennyire látszik?

-Most viccel? A vizes homokban nem hagyok ilyen mély nyomokat, mint ezen a padlón és….. hogy értette azt, hogy a szomszédban?

-Úgy értettem, hogy a melletted levő lakásban lakok, szóval szomszédok vagyunk. És ha már itt járunk, nagy baj lenne, ha kölcsönösen tegeznénk egymást?

-Nem, nem hiszem…

-Akkor jó. Most pedig gyere velem! – S ezzel a felkiáltással elindult az ajtó felé, miközben kérdő tekintettel néztem rá. Már majdnem kilépett a bejárati ajtómon, mikor hirtelen megtorpant és visszanézett, hogy miért nem követem. – Valami baj van?

-Mégis hová megyünk most?

-Egy olyan helyre, ami valószínűleg nagyon tetszeni fog.

-És mégis miért mennénk oda?

-Vásárolni.

-Vásárolni?

-Igen, vásárolni. Gondolom szükséged lesz valamilyen élelemre, meg eszközökre a takarításhoz. De először veszünk neked egy másik ruhát, mert ebben… szóval ebben elég feltűnő vagy. Ja, és megnézzük a leendő munkahelyedet is.

-Már ez is meg lett szervezve?

-Persze, mond csak, szereted a virágokat? – Erre már végképp nem tudtam mit mondani, de az arcom eléggé tükrözhette az érzéseimet, mert egyszer csak elnevette magát. De mégis hogy jönnek ide a virágok?

-Na gyere, mert még bezár minden mielőtt odaérnénk. - S ezzel kifordult a lakásból. Egy kis késéssel, de utána iramodtam.

-Mégis mivel szolgálhatok kedveském? – Egy molett, szőke nő óriási vigyorral köszöntött minket, mint minden más potenciális vásárlót. Bár ez esetben ez a vigyor inkább Kakashinak szólt, mint nekem, mert amikor rám esett a pillantása felhúzta a szemöldökeit és egy kisebb fintort vágott. Na jó, tudom, hogy nem vagyok szép, de akkor is, egy fintor? És tőle? Tükörrel biztos nem tud szolgálni.

-Ennek a fiatal hölgynek szeretnék valami ruhát. - Mondta az én kedves idegenvezetőm, s ismét elvigyorodott. Furcsa, hogy milyen jellegzetes egy mosolya van, s hogy szinte minden helyzetben képes azt használni. Hirtelen a vigyorgó macska jutott eszembe az Alice csodaországban című meséből. Kakashi pont olyan, mint ő, épp csak a bajusz hiányzik róla.

-Ó ennek a fiatal hölgynek? – A feketével kihúzott szemöldökeit még magasabbra vonta, s a hölgy szót külön megnyomta.-Mindjárt megnézem, hogy mit tehetek. – S eldöcögött a raktárba.

Fél óra múlva két dolgot állapítottam meg: az első az az, hogy az előbb tévedtem, mégis van tükre, bár ez sok más kérdést felvet az eladó személyével és ízlésével szemben. A második megállapításom, hogy Kakashi végtelen nagy türelemmel rendelkezik. Már rég nem számolom, hogy hány ruhát néztem meg, de valahogy egyik se tetszett, amelyik meg jól nézett ki, az rajtam nem állt sehogy sem. Ezt az érzést a kedvenc eladóm bájos megjegyzései még jobban felerősítették. Mikor utoljára kiléptem a próbafülkéből Kakashi hirtelen felpattant a székről, ahol eddig ült.

-Jól van ez lesz az, megvesszük.

-De hát még meg se néztem, hogy milyen.

-Szerintem nagyon jól áll. Bízz bennem, egyébként is, az eddigieket tekintve úgyis csak félredobnád ezeket a ruhákat is, ami ez esetben elég nagy hiba lenne. – Ezen meglepődtem…egy bók? Mindenesetre nem ez győzött meg, elvégre minden türelem elfogy egyszer, s lehet Kakashi is csak szabadulni akar. Ami igazán meggyőzött az az eladó döbbent tekintete volt. Bár ezt se nagyon értettem. Az biztos, hogy ez a viselet eléggé elütött a farmernadrágtól és a bő trikótol. Egy zöld blúzt és egy fekete szoknyát viseltem, ami körülbelül combközépig ért, lábbelimnek pedig egy majdnem a térdemig érő csizmát választottam. Vagyis választott Kakashi, mondván, hogy ez jobban néz ki, mint az, amit én szemeltem ki magamnak. Nagy baj lehet velem, ha már egy, a húszas éveiben járó férfi nindzsa is jobban felöltöztet, mint én magamat.

-És akkor most hova tovább? - Kérdeztem, mikor már kijöttünk az üzletből.

-Elmegyünk veszünk neked ennivalót, meg tisztítószereket. Aztán megnézzük az új munkahelyedet is.

A vásárlás a „felvigyázómmal" jó időtöltésnek bizonyult. Az ételek teljesen másmilyenek itt, mint otthon; sokkal több a tengergyümölcse, számos újfajta zöldséggel és tészta fajtával találkoztam, a fellelhető fűszerek közül még egyiknek se hallottam a nevét, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ennyiféle különböző rizsfajtát még álmomban se képzeltem. Kakashi próbálta elmagyarázni, hogy melyiket milyen ételekhez szokták használni, de ez nem sokat segített, lévén, hogy ezeket az ételeket sem ismertem. Azt viszont sikerült elérnem, hogy megajándékozzon még egy szakácskönyvvel is. A takarítószeres és háztartási cikkes bevásárlás már sokkal könnyebben ment. Úgy látszik ezen a téren nincs új a nap alatt.

-Úgy látszik már csak Inoichiékkal kell megismerkedned.

-Ő meg kicsoda?

-Inoichi lesz az új munkaadód.

-Értem. És hol fogok dolgozni?

-Mondcsak Niki, szereted a virágokat?

-Tessék? Mi köze ennek a munkámhoz? És egyébként is, én kérdeztem előbb.

-Szóval szereted őket vagy sem? Majd utána elmondom, hogy hol fogsz dolgozni.

-Igen szeretem őket.

-Akkor jó. Ha pedig kíváncsi vagy arra, hogy hol fogsz dolgozni, akkor csak nézz előre.

Mikor felnéztem vettem csak észre, hogy az utunk egy virágbolthoz vezetett. Már a kirakat is gyönyörű virágokkal volt tele. Sok hasonlított azokhoz, amiket már otthon is láttam, de nagyon sok volt az új virág is. Az üzlet már kívülről is nagynak tűnt, belülről azonban hatalmas volt. A pénztárgép mögött egy nagyon vékony, szőke fiatal lány állt. Mikor meglátott minket sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.

-Szia Ino!

-Kakashi sensei! Hogy van? Miben segíthetek? Talán a hölgynek lesz valami?

-Úgyis mondhatnánk…

-Hm?

-Ino szeretném neked bemutatni Nikit. Niki, ő Ino, a szüleié a virágüzlet. Nos… Niki a városban fog megszállni egy ideig és Tsunade-sama azt szeretné, ha addig nálatok dolgozhatna.

-Értem. Mond csak Niki, mennyire értesz a virágokhoz?

-Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy van még mit tanulnom…

-Rendben, majd segítek. - Mondta segítőkészen. Szegény Ino… szerintem még nem tudja mire vállalkozott…

-Niki, hazatalálsz egyedül is?

-Hát….-Erre Kakashi elvigyorodott…mily meglepő

-Sejtettem. Akkor olyan két óra múlva visszajövök és hazakísérlek. Addig is jó tanulást.

Mielőtt bármit mondhattam volna intett egyet, s kifordult a boltból.

-Valami azt súgja, hogy abból a két órából kicsit több lesz- somolygott Ino.

-Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdeztem értetlenkedve

-Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy Kakashi sensei nem épp a pontosságáról híres. De most kezdjünk neki a tanulásnak, holnap már valószínűleg szükségünk is lesz a segítségedre.

-Rendben.

A nap már kezdett lenyugodni, de az ősz hajú jounint még mindig a parkban érte a fénye. Mint mindig, most is a könyvét olvasta, vagyis próbálta olvasni, de egy kép és egy gondolat mindig megzavarta. Egy méregzöld szempár és a tulajdonosának a nevetése. ' Bájos egy lány, a nevetése pedig egyszerűen… De hát mégis mire gondolok… Ez egy küldetés, semmi más. Nikolett… Niki… érdekes név… vajon honnan származhat és mit akarhat itt? Csak így, véletlenül nem tűnnek fel emberek. Vajon tényleg az Akacuki van a dologban? Pedig olyan szép szeme van…' Ekkor a férfi felállt a padról, sóhajtott egyet, majd egy ködfelhő és egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.


	4. Aki a virágot szereti

**IV. fejezet**

**Aki a virágot szereti…**

Szegény Ino elég rendesen megszenvedett velem és a tudatlanságommal. Otthon nem volt dolgom virágokkal. Nem mintha nem szeretném őket, sőt, nagyon is szeretem a virágokat, csak valahogy sosem volt rá időm. Pedig most nagyon jó lett volna, ha már lett volna egy kis tapasztalatom, Inonak legalábbis sokkal könnyebb dolga lett volna. Így azonban teljesen az elejétől kellett kezdenie a magyarázást, és az sem segített neki, hogy körülbelül félpercenként félbeszakítottam a kérdéseimmel. Ennek ellenére én elégedett voltam, mivel magamhoz képest sokmindent megjegyeztem. Sikerült megtanulnom az összes virág nevét, némelyiknek még a kezelését is, illetve, hogy virágnyelven melyik mit jelent, a boltban található eszközöket és funkciójukat. Már öt órája ott voltam, figyeltem, és tanultam, így nem csoda, hogy nagyon elfáradtam. Ino is nagyon elfáradhatott, már szinte csak az órának magyarázott, lévén, hogy többet nézett rá, mint énrám. Gondolom Kakashit várta. Ennek ellenére néha úgy tűnt nekem, hogy kicsit azért élvezi, hogy bemutathatja a boltot. Végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy ennyi elég volt mára - hisz a legszükségesebb dolgokat már el fogom tudni látni holnap, s ha valaki valami különlegeset szeretne venni, az úgyis érteni fog hozzá – úgyhogy leültünk és úgy vártunk tovább. Már egy ideje csendben ültünk egymás mellett, mikor hirtelen megszólaltam.

- Igazad volt. A pontosság tényleg nem az erőssége.

- Ugye? De ő már csak ilyen. Mindig késik, majd ócska kifogásokkal jön elő.

- Akkor nem lehet könnyű vele megszervezni bármit is.

- Hát nem igazán. – mosolyodott el. – Amúgy mi járatban vagy Konohában?

- Hogy mi járatban vagyok Konohában? – Ezen a kérdésen magam se tudom miért nagyon meglepődtem. Mindenesetre meg kell hagyni, hogy jogos kérdés. Engem is érdekelne.

- Engem jött meglátogatni – jegyezte meg egy már ismerős hang egy már ismerős mosoly kíséretében.

- Mégis hol voltál eddig? Azt mondtad, hogy két óra múlva visszajössz értem.

- El is indultam, de útközben megállított egy öreg néni, hogy segítsek neki leszedni a macskáját a fáról.

- És ahhoz, hogy leszedd a macskát a fáról három óra kellett?

- Nem, csak a néni annyira hálás volt, hogy meghívott egy kis sütire és hát igazán nem bánthattam meg szegényt. – és még mindig mosolyog. Inonak megint csak igaza lett. Ilyen ócska kifogást régen hallottam. – Viszont ha gondolod, mostmár indulhatunk.

- Szerintem is ideje most már indulnom. Ino köszönöm szépen a leckét.

- Szivesen. Ha pedig visszatértem a küldetésről, majd segítek a többivel is.

- Jó rendben. Jó éjt.

- Szia Ino

- Jó éjszakát. – kiabált utánunk Ino, mikor már kifordultunk az üzletből.

- És hogy tetszett az első napod?

- Elég érdekes volt. Nem is tudtam, hogy… szóval hogy a virágokkal ennyi baj van.

- Hát igen, ami szép azzal általában szenvedni kell, de legtöbbjük azért megéri a szenvedést.

- Igen. És akkor most hazafelé?

- Nem vagy éhes?

- Nem, nem vagyok. – vágtam rá egyből, magam sem tudom miért, hisz igazából már majd éhen haltam. S mégis, minél hamarabb vissza akartam jutni a lakásomba, még akkor is, ha tiszta por és ha otthon csak akkor tudok enni, ha ennek nagyját már feltakarítottam a konyhában. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a gyomromnál a vacsora prioritást élvez, s mint egy áruló, aki biztosra játszik, olyan hangosan megmordult, hogy még véletlenül se tudjam leplezni.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy a gyomrod mást mond.

- És mégis kinek hiszel? Nekem vagy a gyomromnak?

- Természetesen a gyomrodnak. Szóval mit szólnál egy rámenhez?

- Rámen? Az milyen étel?

- Mondj igent és megtudod.

- Van más választásom?

- Mindig van egy másik lehetőség. Ha nem kérsz ráment, akkor még mindig mondhatsz nemet, majd elindulhatsz egyedül hazafelé a sötét utcákon keresztül, amiken valószínűleg eltévednél és…

- Te olyat nem tennél. Nem hagynál egyedül.

- Nem, tényleg nem.

- Ettől függetlenül azt hiszem mégis igent kell, hogy mondjak. Elvégre, ahogy ma tőled megtanulhattam, nem szabad megbántani az öregeket.

- Öregeket? Még csak 26 vagyok.

- Tényleg? Többnek nézel ki. Biztos a maszk teszi.

- És még azt mondja, nem szabad megbántani az ö… na mindegy. Megérkeztünk.

Egy nagy fehér stand előtt álltunk. Kicsit meglepődtem, magam sem tudom miért, mármint nem számítottam egy puccos étteremre, de a stand még is meglepett. Nem tudom miért. Ettől függetlenül jól éreztük magunkat. A rámen nagyon finom volt, a tulajok pedig nagyon aranyosak voltak. Kakashi pedig megmutatta csodálatos képességét; alig fordultam el két percre mikor valami zajt hallottam a hátam mögött, de mire visszafordultam már se leves nem volt, se tészta, se semmi más a tányérjában, csak a pálcikák, a maszkja pedig újra az arcán tündökölt. Ha nem látom el sem hiszem, hogy valaki képes ilyesmire ilyen gyorsan. Ráadásul mindezt szürcsölés nélkül. Vajon meddig gyakorolhatta, hogy már így megy neki?

Miután én is befejeztem a vacsorámat hazaindultunk. Kakashi utólagos bevallása szerint tettünk egy kis kitérőt is, hogy megmutathassa nekem a falut. Meg kell hagyni, hogy tényleg gyönyörű, főleg így tavasszal, amikor a fák is virágzanak, s szirmukat szinte mindenfelé elviszi a lágy szellő. Az igazat megvallva azonban mégsem a szépsége az, ami magával rántja az embert. Sokkal inkább az a leírhatatlan melegség érte a felelős, ami itt mindenből sugárzik. Meg tudom érteni Kakashit, hogy ennyire szereti a falut. Az ugyanis tagadhatatlan, hogy nagyon szereti azt. Érzik a szavaiból, ahogy mesél róla. Mesélt az alapításáról, arról, hogy kik azok a hokagék, s hogy a falu szeretete jeléül az arcképüket a közeli hegy falába vésik azért, hogy mindig emlékezhessenek rájuk, arról, hogy a tűzföldjének egyik legnagyobb faluja, s arról is, hogy itt soha nem lehet unatkozni. De ahogy lassacskán a történetek is, úgy a sétánk is a végéhez ért, s hirtelen arra eszméltem, hogy ott állunk az ajtóm előtt, s hogy lassan a búcsúzás következik, s amitől még jobban megijedtem, az az volt, hogy rájöttem, hogy nincs kedvem elbúcsúzni tőle.

- Itt is vagyunk.

- Igen itt.

- Huh… Inkább letörtnek látszol, mintsem boldognak, pedig azt hittem, hogy mielőbb haza szerettél volna érni. Valami baj van?

- Jaj, dehogy. Csak kicsit fáradt vagyok, Ino nemigen kímélt a mai nap.

- Értem, akkor jó. Sajnálom, hogy eddig elhúzódott a séta, csak szerettem volna megmutatni a falut. Tudod, hogy nehogy eltévedj holnap, ha esetleg mennél valahová. – s megint megjelent a már elmaradhatatlan mosoly.

- Semmi baj, én élveztem.

- Jól van akkor. Viszont most már ideje mennem. Jó éjt Niki. – intett egyet, majd elindult a lakása felé.

- Jó éjt. – kiáltottam utána, majd én is bementem a lakásomba. Mikor becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, nekitámaszkodtam, majd sóhajtottam egy nagyot. Nem tudtam magamnak megfogalmazni, hogy mit éreztem, csak azt tudtam, hogy alig várom, hogy holnap ismét láthassam azt a jellegzetes mosolyt.


End file.
